My Scene: Masquerade Madness
My Scene: Masquerade Madness is a direct-to-DVD My Scene movie released in 2004. The movie was released to coincide with the My Scene Masquerade Madness dolls. It followed the My Scene girls as they prepared for a masquerade-themed fashion show. Cast To read the full credits, see here. Story The fashion show is going to raise money for a local animal shelter. Chelsea's job was to design costumes for the show, but she is busy with Hudson trying to improve her Geometry. They spend so much time together that the girls think Chelsea and Hudson are dating. Delancey also has a problem: she doesn't want to reveal that the girls are planning a surprise 16th birthday party for Chelsea. Chelsea lets her friends know eventually that she was failing Geometry, originally finding it too embarrassing to tell anyone. Nolee understood and helped her by telling her she had to use Geometry to design clothes, with the shapes and measurements. She did well in her Geometry test, the benefit show is successful, and Chelsea has a masquerade birthday party. Music * "Calling All Girlfriends", performed by Emilie-Claire Barlow *"Live", performed by Jennifer Marks Trivia *It is the shortest overall My Scene movie, with the running time of 23 minutes long. *The doll for Ellis was cancelled. His pirate costume was released instead. *The dolls all came with the DVD in the box with them. One part of the merchandise is Madison's house, that comes with Madison. It is called the "Masquerade Madness Party Pad Loft". There is also a box that comes with both Barbie and Madison called "Dressed to Impress". *There are differences between the movie and the dolls: **Chelsea's mermaid costume has a skirt instead of a tail. **Barbie's wings on her butterfly costume and her pants are blue and pink on the product art and monarch colors brown and orange and brown in the movie, but her pants has flowers and are blue and pink on the doll. **Madison's kitty cat costume has a tail and leopard pattern on the doll but not in the movie. **Nolee's guitar with her rockstar costume is purple, not red. **Delancey doesn't have a veil with her genie costume in the movie. **Kenzie's disco derby costume doesn't have graphics on the heart. **Hudson's boxing costume didn't have a headgear on the doll or a jacket in the movie. **River's rocker costume didn't had a headset and a guitar in the movie. **Sutton's vampire costume had a dog instead of a cat and doesn't have a mask on the doll. *The dolls had rooted eyelashes. *There is actually a lot of math that goes into being a fashion designer. *Some of the DVDs contained a small movie poster. It is the same image that is used on the main menu. *Special features include two trailers; one for myscene.com and the other for the first My Scene PC/computer game. Script My Scene: Masquerade Madness Transcript Next episode Club Birthday Gallery My Scene Masquerade Madness.jpg My Scene Masquerade Madness Logo.png My Scene Masquerade Madness Scene.jpg MySceneBrett.png MySceneRachel.jpg MrNolan.jpg Barbie with a hat.png Chelsea and Barbie 3.png Barbie movie.png Madison Delancey and Nolee.png Madison movie.png Chelsea and Hudson movie.png Nolee rock.png Nolee movie.png Delancey as a genie.png Delancey wink.png Girls call phones.png Girls working together.png Girls movie.png Girls driving.png Chelsea talk 6.png Chelsea and Hudson 3.png Girls watching Chelsea and Hudson.png Chelsea talk to her friends.png Nolee looking.png Barbie looking at Hudson.png Madison talk 6.png Barbie and Hudson.png Delancey looking.png Delancey shocked.png Delancey talk to them.png Chelsea and Hudson movie 5.png Girls with Hudson.png Nolee as a rock costume.png Chelsea as a mermaid costume.png Madison as a cat costume.png Barbie as a butterfly costume.png Chelsea Barbie and Madison 2.png Chelsea and Delancey hugs.png Chelsea looking at Hudson.png Chelsea smiles at Hudson.png Delancey jumping.png Madison talk 7.png Madison talk to her friends 2.png Barbie and Delancey laughing.png Chelsea drew.png Girls hanging out.png The gang working fashion.png Barbie with her pet dog.png Delancey with her pet cat.png Delancey and Ellis falling.png Hudson hang out with Chelsea.png Chelsea sighs.png Chelsea talk to Hudson.png Chelsea looking.png Nolee working.png The gang working together.png Girls ready for the mall.png Madison movie 4.png Barbie and Delancey looking at Chelsea.png Barbie takes the coat off.png Madison wear the coat.png Chelsea ready for a dress.png Madison looking at the mirror.png Delancey walking.png Chelsea Madison and Nolee.png Nolee talk.png Nolee talk to Chelsea.png Chelsea smiles sigh.png Delancey smiles.png Barbie and Madison playing a ball.png Barbie with a bubble.png Chelsea and Nolee high five.png Merchandise My Scene Masquerade Madness Movie back.jpg|The back cover for the DVD. My Scene Masquerade Madness Movie.jpg|My Scene Masquerade Madness Movie My Scene Masquerade Madness Barbie.jpg|Barbie as "Butterfly Punk". My Scene Masquerade Madness Barbie Outfit.jpg|Masquerade Madness Barbie Outfit My Scene Masquerade Madness Barbie Accessories.jpg|Masquerade Madness Barbie Accessories My Scene Masquerade Madness Chelsea.jpg|Chelsea as "Mermaid Diva" My Scene Masquerade Madness Chelsea Outfit.jpg|Masquerade Madness Chelsea Outfit My Scene Masquerade Madness Chelsea Accessories.jpg|Masquerade Madness Chelsea Accessories My Scene Masquerade Madness Madison.jpg|Madison as "City Kitty". My Scene Masquerade Madness Madison Outfit.jpg|Masquerade Madness Madison Outfit My Scene Masquerade Madness Madison Accessories.jpg|Masquerade Madness Madison Accessories My Scene Masquerade Madness Nolee.jpg|Nolee as "Rocker Girl". My Scene Masquerade Madness Nolee Outfit.jpg|Masquerade Madness Nolee Outfit My Scene Masquerade Madness Nolee Accessories.jpg|Masquerade Madness Nolee Accessories My Scene Masquerade Madness Delancey.jpg|Delancey as "Dream Genie" My Scene Masquerade Madness Kenzie.jpg|Kenzie as "Disco Derbie" My Scene Masquerade Madness River.jpg|River as a rockstar My Scene Masquerade Madness Hudson.jpg|Hudson as a boxer. My Scene Masquerade Madness Sutton.jpg|Sutton as a vampire. My Scene Masquerade Madness Party Pad.jpg|The party pad loft. My Scene Masquerade Madness Car.jpg|My Scene Masquerade Madness Car My Scene Masquerade Madness Car Boxed.jpg|My Scene Masquerade Madness Car (Boxed) My Scene Masquerade Madness Back.jpg|Masquerade Madness Back of the box ellispirate.jpg|Ellis's pirate costume MMFP1.jpg|Masquerade Madness Fashion Pack MMFP2.jpg|Masquerade Madness Fashion Pack MMFP3.jpg|Masquerade Madness Fashion Pack Videos Category:Movies Category:Doll Lines Category:My Scene: Masquerade Madness Category:My Scene Category:Films Category:Vehicles Category:Playsets Category:Fashion Packs